cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrinkler
Wrinklers are leech-like creatures that can be seen during the Grandmapocalypse. They will appear far away from the big cookie, then slowly approach it and begin to feed on it and produce cookie particle effects similair to those produced upon clicking the big cookie. Each Wrinkler will lower your cookies per second by 5% during the feeding process. They can be killed, or popped, by clicking on them three times. When one is popped, it will drop the number of cookies it has sucked over its life multiplied by 1.1 and has a 5% chance of unlocking one of the 7 Halloween cookie types. If you go into the stats menu, it will tell you how much of your CpS has been withered, and how many Wrinklers you have popped. The number of cookies sucked away by a Wrinkler is equal to the total amount your CpS is Withered. If multiple Wrinklers are present, increasing the 5% Wither rate to 10%, 15%, etc, up to a maximum of 50%. Each wrinkler considers the full Wither rate to be the rate that it sucks at, not just its individual 5%, for the purposes of calculating how many cookies you recieve at when popped. Thus, as the number of Wrinklers grows, the amount of cookies found after popping them begins to increase quickly. A single Wrinkler gives an effective 0.5% boost to CpS, though the effect is not visible until the Wrinkler is popped. Because of the stacking effect, a full 10 Wrinklers give a combined 6x boost to CpS, although, once again, the benefit is not noticed until the Wrinklers are popped. With no Wrinklers present, there is a 0.1% chance of one or more Wrinklers spawning each frame. This chance is reduced by 0.01% for each Wrinkler already present, allowing up to 10 Wrinklers (for a total of a 50% cps reduction) to feed on your cookies at any given time. All the Wrinklers present on the screen will pop just like if you popped them yourself if the Grandmapocalypse ends permanently or temporarily, which could be a result of Elder Pledge, Elder Covenant, or selling of all the grandmas. Upgrades Exploding a Wrinkler after it has begun to feed on the big cookie has a 5% chance of unlocking 1 of the 7 Halloween-themed cookie upgrades. However, if the particular upgrade chosen at random is already unlocked, it will not unlock a new one. So on each Wrinkler explosion, the actual chance of unlocking a new cookie type is equal to 0.05 \cdot \left(1-\frac{N}{7}\right) , where N is the number of upgrades already unlocked. On average, it takes 364 Wrinkler explosions to unlock all 7 Halloween cookie upgrades. Achievements To help keep track of how many Wrinklers you have, go in the "Stats" section, then look under "Special" Bugs *When you are in a cookie frenzy, and a Wrinkler appears, the yellow border disappears until the Wrinkler is popped. This change in border takes effect during other moments as well. *Refreshing the page gets rid of any Wrinklers present on the screen, even if the game is saved during their feeding process.